Tetangga Sebelah
by DKS-ZYX
Summary: Kai seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa, yang penasaran dengan sosok tetangga sebelahnya yang menurut kabarnya sangat misterius, bukan dari segi mistis melainkan dari segi.. Rupanya apakah Kai akan mengetahui bagaimana sosok tetangga sebelahnya itu? Check yes. Fanfiction KaiSoo, KaiDo, Kyungsoo, Jongin, D.O. Kai. YAOI!


Title : Tetangga sebelah  
Cast : KaiSoo /Always  
Author : DKS-ZYX  
Rated : Dilihat Selanjutnya  
Genre : Romance, Drama  
YAOI! Saya hanya orang biasa yang mencoba untuk sempurna, Typo bertebaran, alur pasaran, Gaje

Summary :  
Kai seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa, yang penasaran dengan sosok tetangga sebelahnya  
yang menurut kabarnya sangat misterius, bukan dari segi mistis melainkan dari segi.. Rupanya  
apakah Kai akan mengetahui bagaimana sosok tetangga sebelahnya itu?  
mari kita lihat!

Clik

Lampu kamar mandi dihidupkan, tanda seseorang memasukinya. Terlihat sosok kaki namja yang memasukinya, melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan mulai memasuki bathtup putih dengan cairan sabun didalamnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dari aktifitas yang menurutnya melelahkan

"Hah~" helaan nafas yang dikeluarkannya, menandakan bahwa ia memang sangat kelelahan dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk

Kai, namja berumur 24 tahun mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa yang memiliki tampang rupawan, badan yang tegap, kulit yang seksi. Ada yang kurang? Ada! Satu yaitu seorang namjachingu. Namja setampan Kai belum memiliki namjachingu, memang bisa dikatakan Kai itu pemilih dan juga Kai belum terlalu memikirkan hal berbau tentang asmara.

"_Bro, kau tahu tidak pemilik rumah di sebelahmu?"_

"_Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"_

"_Menurut kabar tetangga sebelahmu itu misterius" Kai menoleh ke samping kanannya mendengar lebih lanjut perkataan Chen –teman kuliah sekaligus tetangga Kai yang berada satu komplek tapi berbeda jalur- _

"_Misterius? Aku tidak merasakan hal mistis apa pun selama ia berada di sebelahku, ya walaupun aku tak pernah melihatnya keluar"_

"_Pabbo Kim Jong In!" umpat Chen pada temannya itu_

"_Ini sebabnya kau belum memiliki namjachingu eoh?" ucap Chen dengan nada mengejek_

"_Ya! Apa urusannya?!"_

"_Sudahlah.. mangkanya dengarkan dulu" Kai berdecih mendengar penuturan temannya, kembali fokus pada lukisannya_

"_begini aku heran, apa yang kau lakukan selama di dalam rumahmu? Apa kau bertapa? Sehingga kau tak tahu dengan berita ini?" ucap Chen asal, sedangkan teman yang diajak bicara tengah fokus pada tugas akhir semesternya_

_Puk_

_Tepat!_

_Kuas dengan cat biru di ujungnya mengenai kening samping Kai_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPALA KOTAK!" Jerit Kai yang menyadari basah di kepalanya_

"_KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANNKU HITAM! SOPANLAH SEDIKIT PADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA!" Chen membalas menjerit dengan suara yang lebih kencangnya_

"_Aishhh!" Kai geram sendiri dengan tingkah Chen yang seenaknya sendiri_

"_Baik! Baik! Sekarang apa yang ingin kau ceritakan. Puas!" Kai memutar duduknya menghadap kearah Chen yang tersenyum kemenangan_

"_bagus! Begini.. menurut kabar dari teman sebayaku yang ting-.."_

"_Kau lama Hyung! Tidak usah bertele-tele"_

"_Ampunn.. kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali. –ehem- Menurut kabar kalau tetanggamu itu misterius.. tapi bukan dari segi misterius 'mistis' bukan berkaitan gaib, jin ataupun sebagainya" Chen memberi jeda, sedangkan Kai menaikan satu alisnya_

"_tapi.. misterius dari segi rupanya. Maksudnya orang tidak mengetahui seperti apa dia itu, bagaimana wajahnya tidak tahu.. bahkan dia namja atau yeoja pun orang tidak tahu"_

"_Tunggu, sampai jenis kelamin pun tak tahu? Bagimana bisa pihak komplek mengizinkan 'dia' tinggal di perumahan? Bukanya setiap pendatang baru harus melapor?"_

"_entahlah.. ada yang juga yang mengatakan kalau tetanggamu itu adalah sepupu dari pemilik asli rumah tersebut, itu bisa jadi bukan? Dan.. satu lagi, ia hanya akan keluar pada malam hari.. dan juga sering menggunakan jaket besar berwarna hitam yang menutupi wajahnya"_

_Kai memincingkan matanya, dan menatapa kearah Chen dengan ekspresi Apa-ada-yang-salah?_

"_Aku jadi penasaran.." mengigit bibir bawahnya_

"_HAH! Kau penasaran kan!" kejut Chen, dengan jari yang dijelentikannya_

"_sekarang apa yang kau akan lakukan?" -Chen_

"_Hah? Lakukan? Maksudnya?" -Kai_

"_Kau penasaran bukan?" -Chen_

"_Ya.. tapi, tidak mungkin aku menyelinap kesana. Dan bagaimana pula aku masuk kesana, aku tidak ahli yang seperti itu"_

"_Ck dasar otak dangkal. Tenang saja.. aku akan membantumu"_

"_Tunggu! Kenapa kau semangat sekali Hyung?"_

"_hm? Tidak.. hanya saja aku juga penasaran padanya, seperti apa wajahnya itu"_

"_dan.. jika kau tahu wajahnya seperti apa, kau akan memberitahukan pada seluruh teman-temanmu yang berada di kawasan komplekmu bukan? Dasar pengosip! Kau namja atau Yeoja?!"_

"_Ya! Aku bukan pengosip, dan aku namja aku hanya akan memberitahu mereka kalau orang-orang yang memandang tetangga sebelahmu itu bukan orang yang jahat!"_

"_aku tidak percaya dengan itu" ucap Kai datar_

"_Terserah~"_

... Jongin + Kyungsoo + Kai + D.O = KaiSoo ...

Masih dipikirkannya percakapan bersama Chen ditempat kuliahnya tadi. Jika dipikir-pikir memang betul Kai jarang ah.. bukan malah tidak pernah! Melihat tetangganya, seperti apa wajahnya, dan memang Kai anti sosial mungkin.. dia pindah ke sebelahnya pun kapan? Kai tak mengetahuinya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kembali lagi juga, untuk apa Kai tahu tentang tetangganya itu? Toh.. Kai orangnya masa bodo, tidak ingin tahu urusan orang lain, Kai juga merasa kalau jika ia mengikuti saran Chen kotak itu untuk memasuki rumahnya secara diam-diam akan merusak ketenangan pada tetangga itu? Dan.. Kai tidak menyukai itu.. keributan bukan bagian darinya

Tapi disisi lain Kai cukup penasaran dengan sosok tetangganya itu.. masa, tidak tahu dia namja atau yeoja, maksudnya tidak sampai seperti itu pula, dan juga menganehkan.. sekali jika pihak komplek memperbolehkan 'dia' tinggal di kompleknya dan banyak lagi dibenak Kai yang ingin ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri

Tiba-tiba disisi depan, tepat mengarah kejendela termasuk jendela tetangga sebelahnya. Gorden milik tetangga sebelah terbuka, masih dengan keadaan gelap.

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, lampunya pun hidup bisa di lihat jika itu ternyata kamar tidur.

"Ah.. ternyata setiap komplek memiliki bentuk yang berbeda" gumam Kai

Bisa dilihat dari jendela kamar mandi Kai, seorang yeoja? Ya.. mungkin yeoja bisa didilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan-..

Tunggu!

Bukankah ia sosok misterius yang sedang mengiang di kepala Kai saat ini?

Bagaimana bisa? Apa ini sebuah keajaiban? Atau memang takdir Kai agar tahu siapa sosok misterius itu?

Tak banyak pikir lagi oleh Kai, segera Kai beranjak dari acara berendamnya dan mematikan lampu kamar mandinya. Kai mendekati jendela agar lebih bisa melihat secara detail bagaimana sosok orang itu.

Mata tajam Kai terus melihat secara sabar dengan orang yang ada didepannya itu –walaupun berbeda ruangan- Kai bisa melihat jika sosok yang berada di sebelah rumahnya itu tampak gelisah, entah apa yang digelisahkannya sosok itu pun sempat keluar jendela tepat mengarah kejendela besar milik Kai, Kai segera berpindah agar tidak terlihat bayangannya secara setiap kaca di komplek semuanya tembus pandang kecuali di depan.

Dirasa cukup aman Kai kembali menghadap kearah jendela, masih dilihatnya jika sosok itu masih terlihat gelisah, apa yang digelisahkannya dahi Kai sampai mengkerut melihatnya yang sedari tadi hanya mondar mandir dengan jaket hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya, berarti benar apa perkataan Chen? Jika namja itu sering menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, Deabak Chen Kotak! Memang Hyung satunya itu sangat handal dalam bergosip ria.

Kai sebenarnya sudah gerah dengan tingkah sosok di depannya mondar-mandir, tegak-duduk, melihat kearah luar. Apa maunya? Seperti penjahat saja. Atau orang itu seorang perakit bom yang akan membinasahkan kompleknya ini?

Tidak.. tidak Kim Jong In apa kau gila? Cepat sekali pikiranmu mengarah kejalur itu. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menunggunya? Jika boleh jujur Kai sebenarnya sudah merasa kedinginan karena ya.. kalian tahu jika Kai Full Naked! Ingat itu.

Atau Telfon Chen Hyung?

Ahh.. iya mungkin Chen Hyung bisa membantunya

Kai hendak berbalik tapi tiba-tiba.. namja itu perlahan membuka jaket hitamnya dan.. alangkah terkejutnya Kai kalau sosok itu...

"Hah?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Senyum gaje plus piss plus kiss plus hug plus miss plus plus plus panti pijat plus plus! Ekekekek~~

Haii.. everybodyyy... saya bawa ff baru dengan cast biasa KaiSoo dongg, rencananya ini hanya 2-3 shoot maklum angin-anginan dapet ide..

Oke.. ditunggu review dan sarannya. Hehehe

Sign

Dks-zyx


End file.
